Narutoverse Pairings
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A series of oneshots and pairing concepts. Naruto x And any girl from that universe and if it gets enough positive reception I'll make them into full stories. Anything from NaruSaku to NaruHina to even the filler girls. The first is the concept of Sakura becoming Naruto's first friend and how much it effects both their development.
1. Sakura

Friends From The Beginning  
0  
Naruto x Sakura  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Unrated versions of my stories are being posted on Xamuland/Yourfanfiction 2.0. This of many chapter concepts of oneshots I'll probably put out. Depending on how popular it is I'll make a it a multistory.

This is based off a concept of Naruto being Sakura's first friend and it follows the story from their.  
0  
Story Start  
0  
In the middle of a park playground stood a little girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. The girl was incredibly shy and self conscious. She was smart for her age and a bit of an introvert. As most people know children could be rather cruel, especially due to the circumstances in a particular society and even Konoha was no exceptions.

"Oh look its the forehead!"

A whimper escaped the little girl's lip. She recognized the sneer and that purple hair. It was Ami and her friends who took delight in torturing Sakura for the size of her forehead.

"A-Ami-san I don't want..." she let out a cry as the girl suddenly shoved her.

"Who says you can use my name forehead!" the girl taunted as her friends pointed and laugh.

From a nearby tree something began to stir. The figure brushed away the tree branches to reveal that of a young boy with tree branches and leaves in his hair. He was drawn by the noise and saw the scene.

"H-hey," the blonde tried to shout, but the word came out as a flimsy whisper. He cleared his throat, and called again, this time with some confidence, "Hey! Leave h-her alone!" he shouted as he dropped from the tree. "Hey? Isn't that the orphan boy?" a girl with thick coke bottle glasses asked.

"Yeah, my daddy says he's a little urchin."

"Oh yeah, urchin this." Naruto scooped up some dirt and threw it at the girls. He ended up hitting the girl with a ponytail who proceeded to burst out crying at her new dress being ruined.

"I-I'm going to get my daddy and you're going to get it Urchin-boy!" Ami sneered as the girls ranway.  
The blond stepped up to the girl and asked, "Um...are you okay?"

She jumped violently and looked up at him from behind her thick bangs. She nodded, scrubbing the tears from her cheeks. "T-thank you."

He grinned and introduced himself. "No problem. Those girls were nothing but bullies. My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's your name?"

"S-Sakura...Haruno Sakura." the girl timidly answered.

"Wow, you're name is pretty. Was it because of your hair color? I've never seen pink hair before."

"T-Thank you." Sakura answered as she finished drying her tears. This was the first time someone near her age complimented her hair. All she ever heard was how weird or strange pink hair was. As Sakura looked at the boy she noticed his cerulean eyes and deep golden blond hair. She had never seen the boy before and his name seemed rather familiar.

"Why were those kids making fun of you?"

The girl averted my eyes. "M-My forehead. Its big, ugly, and stupid." she sniffled.

"Huh? But there's nothing wrong with your forehead." he said as he placed his hand on her forehead with his left hand causing the girl to stir in surprise. "Its really cute."

Sakura stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. Ignore those bullies, they're just jealous."

Sakura smiled at the words. "Thank you. H-How come I've never seen you at any of the academy classes?"  
"Well, I go to the shinobi academy. I'm going to grow up and become Hokage. I'm going to be the best and strongest shinobi and everyone in the village will respect me." he proudly explained.

"Wow that's really cool." she then paused and hesitated."Want to play together?"

He was stunned. "Y-You want to play with me?" people, especially parents of children seemed to go out of their way to make sure that they and their progeny did not associate with him. As such he really didn't have any friends as any children would thoroughly and harshly reprimanded their children resulting in them cutting ties with him.  
"Yeah? What's wrong?"

He seemed to study me for a few seconds before answering. "But if your parents see us playing… they'll get mad at you and then you'll hate me." Naruto looked down at that point and his voice lowered. "Just like all the other kids do."

"I won't hate you."

"Really?"

"Yup! I promise! Pinky promise!" I held out my right hand with the pinky extended. "I'll never hate you! We'll be friends forever!"

"Okay!" he shouted as he clumsily entangled his pinky with my own. "Friends forever!" 


	2. Kurenai

Ruby Eyed Companion

0

Naruto x Kurenai

0

Story Start

0

Within the Fire Country were many settlements of small villages, towns, and businesses. Fire Country was one of many assorted of nations rich in wild life and other resources. Within these providences were settlements known as villages. These villages were rich in many clans and family famous for their knowledge or genetic traits. These genetic traits known as blood lines were harnessed by a designation of people known as Shinobi who used the natural energies in their body known as Chakra to perform amazing feats.

The home of Shinobi within the Fire Nation became known as Konohagakure no Sato, a settlement created over a century ago by the gathering of many talented clans. These villagers were controlled by ruling bodies of councils led by each villages Kage. The Kages, the undisputed head of the village was that villages Head-In-Chief who only answered to that nation's Daimoyo.

And one such inhabitant of Konoha sought to become the greatest of that nation's kage, the Hokage. Walking along dirt path trails through the busy streets of Konoha was a young man a youth with tan skin, blond haired stylized in stylish spikes. His eyes were a light shade of cerulean that matched the sky. Hit outfit consisted of a black smooth silk t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, orange track suit pants with blue spirals on the side and a pair of deep blue shinobi sandals.

He was a bit tall for his age of thirteen, being a bit muscular for one expectant of an early age adolescent. Then again the results of training were always noticed on a person. This individual was known as Uzumaki Naruto.

'Man, where did Kakashi-nii-san say Kurenai-san lived again?" the blond wondered as he scratched his head. He had been wondering around aimlessly after forgetting the directions he was given no more than twenty minutes ago. _' How was he ever going to become Hokage if he couldn't get the necessary training?' _he wondered with an annoyed expression on his look.

For the past few years Naruto had been mentored by the man he had come to look up to as an older brother, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto had made it one of his personal goals to surpass Kakashi on his way to become Hokage and when Naruto sought training from Kakashi's rival Gai he thought he finally managed to close the gap.

He became stronger, faster, and could endure far more than the average academy student. He even found a rival in Gai's Pupil Lee, aka Bushybrows. He was certain he was finally closing the gap when Kakashi defeated him easily. When a Genjutsu. A low ranking one at that which was quite the humiliating blow to Naruto's pride.

In his usual nonchalant matter Kakashi suggested that Naruto practice on improving his Genjutsu. Naruto's attempt to read up on the subject was an utter failure. It wasn't his fault they made explaining Genjutsu so boring. Sulking he pondered what to do until he remembered something. Kakashi had mentioned a newly promoted Jounin who was good with Genjutsu. Yuuhi Kurenai. He had heard of her, mainly from around town of many men who described how they wouldn't mind a shot at her.

So Naruto decided to find her, with more pure motives in mind than young men who pursued the woman. And that was how Naruto found himself currently lost. Unfortunately the absent minded blond forgot to pay attention to where he was going and bump into someone. "G-Gomen Nasai." He began apology and found himself rendered speechless.

The woman before him was absolutely beautiful. The person before him had long flowing raven tresses that went down to her lower back, piercing ruby red eyes and supple lips. She was a kunoichi, that much was apparent from the navi-blue headband with a forehead protector that had a Leaf symbol, and a pair of ninja sandles.

The woman did him a quick once over. For a moment she paused before finally speaking. "Apology accepted. You are Kakashi's ward, Uzumaki Naruto-kun are you not?"

Naruto stared at the red eyed goddess in front of him dimly for a few seconds before her question finally registered. "H-Hai. I am. You are Yuhi Kurenai right?"

_ 'My god…. He looks just like the Yondaime…'_

Like many young women during that time Kurenai had found her attracted to Konoha's Yondaime. The man was herald as premier genius of his generation and became the youngest Hokage. Though her crush was short lived as it had ended when the man had died defeating the Kyuubi.

Simply looking at the boy brought back flashes of memories of Yondaime. She pushed those memories to the back of her mind, content in letting the past remain in the past. After all, a crush was just that. A crush.

"I am. Is there something you need?"

She had seen him several times when she still taught at the academy. She had heard about the boy from her colleagues, but she never knew him personally.

He could feel his face heating up and he tried desperately to hide his blush by looking at the ground.

The shyness of the boy almost brought a smile to Kurenai's face, though she quickly hid it. He almost reminded her Hyuuga Hinata. A young girl Kurenai had a budding friendship with. "Is there something you need?" she asked again.

Feeling the warmth in his cheeks starting to fade, he looked back up at her face.

"Kurenai –san, you're a specialist of Genjutsu right?" Kurenai smiled proudly and nodded at the boy's question. It had been her dream to become Konoha's foremost genjutsu specialist. She had achieved her dream after many years of hard work, and she was extremely proud of her achievement. "I was wondering if you can teach me Genjutsu?"Naruto asked with an embarrassed grin on his face while scratching his head.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow curiously to his request. "Hasn't Kakashi-san taught you any Genjutsu? I was under the impression he had taken to training you as a student in an unofficial capacity."

"Kakashi-nii-san knows a lot about Ninjutsu and stuff, but he doesn't use genjutsu beyond the basic stuff without his Dojutsu. I need someone who can train me so I won't fail pray to Genjutsu. I'll never succeed in my dream if I'm defeated by an illusion."

Kurenai pondered the blond's words. On one hand she would be testing her first potential team soon seeing as the academy graduation exam was in a few weeks. She wasn't sure she would have time to give Naruto the instruction she needed. On the other hand it would make for great practice for when she took up her on team.

She also couldn't deny that was definitely more knowledgeable in genjutsu than the copy ninja and it would be negligent to withhold any tools or information that could save a fellow shinobi's life out on the battle field. "Alright" She finally answered.

The look of delight on Naruto's face and the sincere smile that formed on his face warmed her heart. Kurenai couldn't help but find his smile contagious and smiled in return.

"I can't promise to teach you exclusively. I plan on taking on a team after this year academy's graduation. We'll have to work out a schedule of sorts and I expect you to follow all my instructions without fail. Genjutsu unlike Taijutsu and Ninjutsu have a smaller margin of error and requires dedication, focus, and control. Meaning you will have to change your current way of thinking and behavior if you expect to get the most out of his training." If Naruto was as hyperactive as the rumors she heard described than he would need to change his mindset. Genjutsu was a very tiring and complex mental art which was why encountering someone who specialized in genjutsu was not only rare, but extremely dangerous.

Then, on impulse, he lifted her hand from her side and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. His godfather, whenever the man decided to shop up had at least taught Naruto one very important lesson he took to heart. To always treat a woman like a lady. An odd lesson from a self-proclaimed super-pervert but a good lesson nonetheless.

"Arigato Kurenai-sensei." He bid her farewell.

For a moment Kurenai stood rooted to the spot, surprised by the action. _"Uzumaki Naruto. What an interesting young man._' Kurenai thought as she went about her business.

000

Chapter end

000

Another oneshot conception idea. Like before if I get enough reviews and feedback this will become its on story. Because let's face it. You take a look at the Naruto x Kurenai section and any good writers of this pairing has seem to disappear.


End file.
